Old Time Imprisonment Deck
Inprsonment or restrict decks are not well liked or widespread, but have the potential to steal the victory away from powerhouse monsters like Ancient Gear Golem, Summoned Skull, and your Envoy cards. Imprisonment Deck Strategies This deck style focuses over a few cards and concepts. Mask of Restrict, Gravity Bind, Mask of Dispel, Level Limit - Area B - they all work in amongst the monsters, none of which have levels above four. The Actual Deck MONSTERS Witch of the Black Forest x1 - use her with low levels if you ever will Spirit Reaper x1 - a nearly unbreakable defense with a potentially nasty attack effect Mataza the Zapper x2 - don't underestimate Mataza - twin attacks can destroy with the right equip Archfiend Soldier x1 Zure, Knight of Darkworld x1 Skilled Dark Magician x1 - the effect is absolutely worthless to you in this deck Regenerating Mummy x3 - why three? They have the potential to jump back to your hand after a discard and have 1800 attack Wall of Illusion x1 - let's do some stalling and defending Getsu Fuhma x1 Newdoria x1 Cyber Jar x1 Bazoo the Soul-Eater x1 - decimating effect when applied appropriately Gemini Elf x1 - still a massive store of attack King Tiger Wanghu x1 - Forces your opponent to flip summon the few monsters they can with this deck running Dummy Golem x1 Obnoxious Celtic Guard x1 - a little power boost and you are untouchable Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei x1 Mine Golem x1 Gearfried the Iron Knight x1 Insect Knight x1 - 1900 attack and Witch of the Black Forest-able Mystic Swordsman LV4 x1 Asura Priest x1 - remember, this is an all or nothing attack - attack one or attack all White Ninja x1 Skilled White Magician x1 - another completely ineffectual effect for this deck, but a strong card Roulette Barrel x1 - this card can backfire Magician of Faith x1 7 Colored Fish x2 Tribe-Infecting Virus x1 Nin-Ken Dog x1 Girochin Kuwagata x2 Harpie's Brother x2 Sonic Duck x2 - here are your clinchers - once you play your level limit card, sonic duck is still incredibly effective MAGIC Poison of the Old Man x1 Mystical Space Typhoon x1 The Reliable Guardian x1 - helpful defense boost in a cinch Rush Recklessly x2 - a dirty trick, but so effective Serial Spell x1 Flint x1 Gravity Axe - Grarl x1 Wicked-Breaking Flamberge - Baou x1 Horn of the Unicorn x1 - make sure you don't lose it too often or you won't get anywhere Premature Burial x1 Megamorph x1 - wickedly powerful on a card like Mataza the Zapper Fairy Meteor Crush x1 Level Limit - Area B x2 - one of your main restricting cards The Dark Door x1 - another restrictive card, but don't play it too early Dark Snake Syndrome x1 - a risky move, but well worth it in the end, if you can pull it off Ground Collapse x1 Mask of Dispel x1 Meteor of Destruction x1 Fissure x1 Dina Keto the Cure Master x1 Card Destruction x1 Heavy Storm x1 Creature Swap x1 - please don't swap for a monster you can't use with Gravity Bind/Level Limt - Area B Pot Of Greed x1 Nobleman of Crossout x1 Swords of Revealing Light x1 - stall for better cards, basically TRAPS Call of the Haunted x1 Gravity Bind x2 - another major restrictor on your opponent Spirit Barrier x1 - I think that this is the perfect deck for Spirit Barrier if used in combination with other effects - otherwise leave it out Mask of Restrict x1 - the card from which this deck stems Waboku x1 - another staller Torrential Tribute x1 Dust Tornado x1 Just Desserts x1 Trap Hole x1 - extra security against dangers like Goblin Attack Force and Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei Energy Drain x1 - use it with Mataza the Zapper and the Dark Door for death